modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Odcinek 7110
30 czerwca 2015 17 kwietnia 2019 |reżyseria= Michael Stich |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Adam Dusevoir |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7109. « 7110. » 7111. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Streszczenie thumb|320px|Maya i Caroline odbywają szczerą rozmowęW biurze projektowym domu mody "Forrester", Maya wyjaśnia przez telefon rozmówcy, że wróciła do pracy i nie może narzekać na brak obowiązków. Gdy w biurze zjawia się Caroline wraz ze swoim balkonikiem, Avant odkłada słuchawkę, by ją powitać. Podczas pierwszego spotkania kobiet od czasu ujawnienia Mai, partnerka Ricka pyta jego byłą żonę o wypadek, w którym ta druga ucierpiała. Caroline odpiera, że w przeciągu kilku sekund znalazła się pod kołami samochodu i dodaje, że to dzięki Ridge'owi z powrotem staje na nogi. Następnie komentuje sytuację Mai i Ricka, na co Avant stwierdza, że ukochany poznał prawdę na temat jej przeszłości i postanowił z nią zostać. Caroline karci rozmówczynię za to, że utrzymywała swój sekret przed Forresterem. Avant zgadza się, że nie powinna była tego ukrywać. Dodaje, że kiedy Bill rozpowszechnił jej tajemnicę, próbowała zrobić to, co uznała za najlepsze dla Ricka i firmy, czyli zrezygnowała z Ricka i pracy w "FC", by ukochany mógł podjąć decyzję o swoim życiu prywatnym i biznesowym. "Nadal możesz nazywać mnie Myrną lub Myronem, po tym wszystkim co przeszłam. Śmiało, rań mnie", oświadcza swojej rozmówczyni Maya. Caroline przypomina, że Maya wyolbrzymiła sprawę na temat jej pocałunków z Ridge'em, choć sama nie była szczera w stosunku do Ricka. Maya broni się mówiąc, że nie skłamała i choć związek z Caroline mógł zacząć się od niewinnych pocałunków, z pewnością był czymś znacznie więcej. "Myślę, że jesteś hipokrytką", oznajmia Caroline, zarzucając Mai kłamstwo i manipulację względem Ricka, po czym podkreśla, że ukrywanie przez nią tajemnicy o zmianie płci było czymś poważniejszym niż jej romans z Ridge'em. Maya przyznaje, że powinna była wcześniej powiedzieć o wszystkim Rickowi, jednak ostatecznie okazała się kobietą, którą ten naprawdę kocha. Dodaje, że mimo, iż dorastała jako chłopiec, nigdy nim nie była. Caroline wyznaje, że odnalazła szczęście przy Ridge'u i tego samego życzyła Rickowi. "I rzeczywiście, znalazł je - w Tobie, ponieważ jesteś piękną i odważną kobietą", mówi ze łzami w oczach Caroline. Spencerówna dodaje, że dorastała z dwiema matkami i często dokuczano jej z tego powodu. Wyznaje, iż nie wyobraża sobie, co musiała przechodzić Maya. Obie kobiety mają łzy w oczach, a Caroline oświadcza rozmówczyni, że choć niejednokrotnie przez nią cierpiała, jest z niej dumna. "Wykazałaś się sporą odwagą, by stać się kobietą, którą jesteś dziś i która uszczęśliwia Ricka. Doceniam Cię za to", wyznaje Caroline, bo czym obie zapłakane z Mayą rzucają się sobie w ramiona. thumb|320px|Zende opowiada Nicole swoją historię|leftNa Sky Lounge, Zende jest zaskoczony siłownią znajdującą się na dachu firmy. Nicole jest zaskoczona, że jej towarzysz nie widział wcześniej czegoś takiego. Zende przyznaje, że od dawna nie był w "FC". Nicole zastanawia się nad jego matką, przypuszczając, że chodzi o Felicię. Zende wyjaśnia jednak, że jego matką jest Kristen Forrester, zaś Nicole dochodzi do wniosku, że chłopak musi być podobny do swojego ojca. Zende pokazuje jej zdjęcie Tony'ego i śmiejąc się wyjażnia, że został adoptowany. Siostra Mai zastanawia się, czy młody Dominguez kiedykolwiek poznał swoich biologicznych rodziców. On zaś tłumaczy, że oni oraz jego młodszy brat zmarli na AIDS, a on od 6. roku życia wychowywał się w sierocińcu. Zapewnia, że nie jest nosicielem wirusa HIV, ale jego przybrany ojciec, niestety tak. Zende przypomina sobie swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Kristen i Tonym w Afryce, kiedy znalazł kliszę od aparatu, którą upuściła jego przyszła adopcyjna matka. Zanim młode małżeństwo Dominguez opuściło Afrykę, odwiedzili go w sierocińcu, poznając przy tym wszystkie pozostałe dzieci. Zende ogłosił im, że to jego dom, co zszokowało parę. Byli zrozpaczeni, że tam mieszkał, lecz podziękowali mu za spotkanie i odeszli. "Myślałem, że już nigdy ich nie zobaczę", wyznaje Zende. Ale Kristen i Tony wrócili, aby go zabrać i adoptować. "Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniliśmy. Zdecydowaliśmy, że możesz zamieszkać z nami i zostać naszym synem", wspomina słowa Kristen, po czym dodaje, że zamieszkał z adopcyjnymi rodzicami w Miami. thumb|320px|Aly dowiaduje się prawdy na temat obywatelstwa IvyW innym biurze "FC", Aly i Ivy dyskutują na temat ślubu tej drugiej. Córka Thorne'a ubolewa nad faktem, że nie została druhną kuzynki. Zachęca ją do przeprowadzenia drugiej ceremonii dla rodziny, ale córka Johna stwierdza, że nie ma czego świętować. Zdradza, że jej małżeństwo zostanie wkrótce unieważnione, ponieważ Liam poślubił ją, by uniknęła deportacji. Aly przyznaje, że Liam mimo uczucia do Steffy, uratował Ivy i zastanawia się, czy chce on pozostać w swoim związku małżeńskim. Ivy mówi, że Liam nadal kocha córkę Ridge'a, na co Aly odpowiada, że Liam nie mógłby wybrać "zdzirowatej córki Taylor" nad jej kuzynką. Zaskoczona Ivy stwierdza, że nie ma potrzeby wyrażania się w ten sposób, na co Aly stwierdza, że Steffy zawsze używała swojego ciała, by osiągnąć to, czego pragnęła. Oznajmia, że Liam udowodnił swoją miłość do Ivy, godząć się na ślub z nią, by uchronić ją przed wyjazdem. Jest pewna, że Spencer podejmie kolejną słuszną decyzję. Ivy przyznaje, że kocha swojego męża i ma na dzieję, że raz jeszcze zastanowi się on nad swoją decyzją. Choć Aly ma na uwadze wspólną historię Steffy i Liama, jest pewna, że mężczyzna zostanie z Ivy. Dziewczyna prosi kuzynkę, by się nie poddawała i nie oddawała swojego ukochanego w ręce Steffy. Ivy zgadza się z nią. thumb|320px|Steffy próbuje uwieść Liama|leftW biurze Steffy, ona i Liam spotykają się, by ponownie omówić wprowadzenie nowej linii bielizny. Steffy dokucza mu mówiąc, iż nie sądzi, by były mąż był w stanie sobie z tym poradzić. Kobieta nadal drażni się z nim na temat jego małżeństwa z Ivy i sugeruje, że Carter oprócz przeprowadzenia małżeństwa powinien zająć się również jego unieważnieniem. Liam prosi Steffy, by nie żartowała z jego małżeństwa, dając do zrozumienia że zależy mu szacunku do jego żony. Córka Ridge'a zapewnia, że to rozumie i dodaje, że Ivy nadal wierzy we wspólną przyszłość ze swoim mężem. Przyznaje, że nie jest z tego powodu zadowolona, a Liam wygląda na zmieszanego. Była żona przypomina mu, że musi zdecydować, z kim chce być, ponieważ nie jest w stanie czekać na niego w nieskończoność. Próbuje żartować mówiąc, że Ivy powinna przefarbować się na blond, by przypominać Hope, ponieważ o Liama zawsze walczyły brunetka z blondynką. Kobieta stwierdza, że ma lepszy pomysł na spożytkowanie ich czasu. Chce uzyskać opinie Liama na temat nowej bielizny. Przebiera się w niebieską satynową bieliznę, poprawiając Spencerowi nastrój. Steffy dokucza mu mówiąc, że musi dotknąć bielizny, zaś Liam jest pewien, że kolekcja sprzeda się bardzo szybko. Zaloty Steffy przerywa Aly, która każe córce Ridge'a trzymać się z daleka od męża Ivy. Obie kobiety spierają się o to, do kogo należy Liam, a Aly wydaje się być wyraźnie poruszona. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ivy Forrester Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Nicole Avant Kategoria:Zende Forrester 2 Kategoria:Caroline Spencer Kategoria:Maya Avant Kategoria:Alexandria Forrester 2 Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5